


Ari's Date

by lostintheverse



Series: The Verse of Ari & Dante [9]
Category: Aristotle and Dante Discover the Secrets of the Universe - Benjamin Alire Sáenz
Genre: Awkward Dates, College, Confusion, First Day of School, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, True Love, Trust, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25431421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostintheverse/pseuds/lostintheverse
Summary: On the first day of Uni, Ari unwittingly scores a date with a super-hot guy. His husband is highly amused.
Relationships: Aristotle Mendoza/Dante Quintana
Series: The Verse of Ari & Dante [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1411420
Comments: 16
Kudos: 89





	Ari's Date

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place three days after [The day after (and the day after that)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19470853/chapters/46347529) ends (four days? It's Monday and the wedding was on Thursday I don't do math).
> 
> It can stand alone, but if you haven't read [The day after (and the day after that)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19470853/chapters/46347529) just know that Ari and Dante have been A Very Happy Couple for a year now and just tied the knot a few days ago, right before moving into their shared dorm room at the University of Texas at El Paso (UTEP). 
> 
> Gratitude to [yucatanmafia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yucatanmafia/pseuds/yucatanmafia) for the beta-read/all of the hilarious comments and for just generally being an Excellent Human. I can't wait to be a groomsman at your wedding to your RL Ari/Will.

ARI 

My American History class is enormous. It literally takes place in an auditorium. I get there about ten minutes early and take a seat in the corner, in one of the last rows, hoping that this will keep me from ever being called on. It’s also not near anyone else. Maybe, if the auditorium doesn’t fill up, no one will sit by me. 

I mean, I don’t mind people as much as I used to, but I was serious when I joked with Dante so many months back about not wanting to make new friends because I have enough. Besides, I’m quite sure  _ he’ll  _ make friends, and they’ll end up being my friends, too, so there’s really no need for both of us to be out there schmoozing people up. 

No such luck, though. I’ve got my textbook open, just flipping through it to see what all we’ll be studying, when I feel someone sit next to me. I look up and there’s this guy. He’s got dark brown skin and high cheekbones and smiling eyes. Quite striking, to be honest. A thin scar cuts through his right eyebrow, which only enhances the intrigue of his face. Not that he’s anywhere near as beautiful as Dante, but I’d be lying if I didn’t at least acknowledge his attractiveness because it stands out. 

It’s a little surreal, to let myself think that. For most of my life I shut any such thoughts off. It was only my debilitating love for Dante that opened my mind enough to admit such a thing. 

I glance around the auditorium and see plenty of vacant seats that aren’t near me, so I raise my eyebrows at him. He just grins this incredibly broad, incredibly vibrant grin.

“I’m Will,” he says, and holds out his hand. I glance around again, wondering if there’s been some mistake. Then I sigh and shake his hand. He’s got this grin that makes him look younger than he probably is. He looks about 16, but he must be at least my age to be here. 

“Ari,” I mutter, and try to go back to my book. 

“So where you from, Ari? You a freshman, too?”

I sigh again and close my textbook. “Yep. Freshman. I’m from here. From El Paso, I mean.” There’s a beat where I remind myself to be friendly. Dante’s so excited about us finding friends. I guess I should do my part, since the opportunity has basically landed on top of me and there’s no escape at the moment. “What about you?”

“I’m from California, actually. Pasadena.” 

“Why on earth would you leave Pasadena to come to El Paso?” I ask, a little incredulous. He laughs.

“To have an adventure!” he says, like it’s the most obvious thing in the world.

“Hate to break it to you, man, but if you think El Paso is an adventure, you’ve made a grave mistake.” 

He laughs again, loudly. A couple of people look around at us. “I could’ve gone to school in California,” Will concedes. “But I wanted to get away from home. I want to be an engineer, and I run track, and they’ve got a decent team here. I’m actually on full scholarship for track.” He shrugs. 

“Why did you want to get away from home?” 

He eyes me for a minute, like he’s trying to make a decision. “Honestly? I’m bisexual. My parents caught me kissing another guy a few months ago, and, well. Let’s just say things haven’t been so great at home since then.” He points to the scar on his eyebrow. Then he watches me hesitantly, as though he’s waiting to either be punched, laughed at, or abandoned in his seat.

“Damn,” I say, suddenly feeling super sorry for the guy. And super blessed all over again. I decide to call my parents later, just to say hi. 

“You don’t hate me?”

“What? No. I mean,” I muster up my courage. “I’m gay. So it would be kinda dumb for me to hate you for being bi.” He grins again. “But...dude. Why are you telling me this when we just met?”

He shrugs. “I just...feel like it makes sense to be up front when I meet people out here. If someone’s going to hate me for not being straight, I may as well get it out of the way right off the bat.” 

I chuckle. “Dante will love you,” I say. 

“Is Dante your roommate?” 

I start to answer, but right then the professor walks into the room and just starts talking. No introduction, nothing. He just launches right into talking about the expectations for the class. I open up my notebook and start making notes about due dates, projects, and so forth.

When class finally ends (God, I hate these first classes where all we do is listen to a lecture about the syllabus), Will lingers while I pack up my stuff. “What are you doing later?” 

I look up at him, a little dumbstruck. “What?”

“Later. This evening.” He rubs the back of his neck and actually looks a little shy. “Look, I don’t mean to be a creep. But I know exactly no one, and you seem cool, and we at least have one thing in common.” He winks. I almost roll my eyes, but stop myself just in time. “Do you want to meet up with me for some food or something?” 

“Um,” I mumble. I was definitely not expecting this. I take a breath to tell him no, but then I remember how much it means to Dante that I at least try to make friends. He’d be over the moon if I find us a queer friend on the first day of school. Just the idea of how happy it will make him makes  _ me _ happy. 

Plus, this guy is peeking out from under his lashes like it’s taking all his courage to try to make a friend, and I feel a little sorry for him. “Sure,” is what I end up saying.

“Great! Meet me in the Commons at 8? We can grab a pizza.”

“Commons at 8. Pizza. Yep,” I say, still a little flustered. 

“Cool. They have pool tables there, and a movie theatre. We can make a night of it.” 

I want to stop him, back things up, tell him that’s way too much all at once. But I’m still practically speechless at this whole turn of events, and by the time I get my head around what’s happening, he’s gone. 

Damn. I’m having dinner with a total stranger. And either playing pool or seeing a movie. My stomach churns at the thought. At least Dante will be there to do all the talking, and I can just blend into the background…

And then I remember Dante has a night class tonight.

Fuck my life.

Dante and I had planned to meet up for lunch, because we both have a couple of hours between classes. When I walk into the cafeteria, I spot him standing in the middle of a group of people as though he’s holding court. Of course. I sigh, feeling a little drained just from my experience with Will. I could really use some alone time with him right now, but I don’t want to pull him away from his social butterflying. 

I stand off to the side for a minute, just watching him. He’s so freaking beautiful. It’s like he exudes light. He’s got the whole little group laughing at something he’s said, except for a couple of girls who seem to have noticed me and are staring. It’s uncomfortable. God, I need to escape to our dorm. I decide to ask him. Maybe he won’t mind having some alone time with me, too. I just have to figure out how to do it. How to interrupt gracefully without seeming pushy. I mean, he _ is  _ right, that we should make friends here. I don’t want my anti-social tendencies to scare anyone off before we even get started. 

But honestly, I feel like I’m going to have a meltdown if I don’t get away from the crowds of people everywhere. I hope I can find a way to quietly ask him if he’ll go back to the room with me so we can decompress without a throng of people around us. 

  
DANTE

These kids from my English class are great. I don’t even really understand how we got into such an in depth conversation so fast, but when class ended, I found myself talking to a couple of guys about the book list, and they both seemed well-read and smart, so we started walking out together. Then I realized two girls were following close on our heels, listening in, so I turned around and walked backwards for a minute and asked them some questions to get them engaged, too. 

Ari is supposed to meet me here for lunch, but I have a sneaking suspicion he’s going to want to high-tail it back to our dorm room with takeout. It’s a lot to process, being here. So much to take in, so many new people everywhere. He’ll be overwhelmed. But, knowing him, he won’t want to suggest it unless he’s really desperate. I decide to offer as soon as I see him. 

“I just wish we were reading a different Shakespeare,” one of the guys is saying — Joe, I think he said his name is. “Midsummer is so overdone.” 

“Are you kidding?” the other guy says. I think his name is Ed. Maybe Eddie. “I fucking love Midsummer. It’s my all-time favorite.” 

I don’t really have a dog in this fight. I’ve never been a huge Shakespeare guy. I mean, I get why he’s so popular. He was brilliant and way ahead of his time. But I prefer American lit. I glance at the girls to see if they have any input, but they’ve both got their attention focused elsewhere.

“Smoking hot,” one of them is saying.

“Definitely in the top ten around here so far. Oh my God, he’s looking at us,” the other one says, and both girls are suddenly flashing dazzling smiles. I follow their gaze and almost bust out laughing.

“You guys talking about him?” I ask. Ari has spotted me looking at him and his face has broken into that smile I love so much. 

“Yes,” one of the girls breathes. “Do you know him?” She starts playing with her hair as she glances at me, then back at him. Ari starts walking over, and both of the girls look like they’re about to lose their minds. I do laugh a little, then.

“You could say that,” I say, as Ari gets to us. 

“Hey,” he says, ignoring everyone else in the circle and talking only to me.

“Hey yourself,” I say, and then, on a total whim, I kiss him. Just a brief peck on the lips, but he returns it, and then he slips his arm around my waist. I glance at the girls and they are staring at us with the biggest eyes I’ve ever seen. One — Jess, I think it is — has her mouth hanging open, and the other — Christina, I’m sure — looks like she’s about to cry. I try to contain my proud smirk and turn back to Ari. “You wanna go back to our room?” I ask him. 

At this, the girls both gasp as though they’re on the verge of heart attacks. They remind me so much of Gina and Susie — or at least how Gina and Susie used to be, before we actually all became close — that I feel a little pang of sadness. Joe and Ed are both looking at me with strange expressions. I beam at them. Ed looks away, but Joe smiles back tentatively.

Ari’s expression of relief is almost comical.  _ “Yes,” _ he breathes. I grin at him.

“Figured you would. Let’s get sandwiches first, yeah?” He nods, his love for me written all over his face, and I’m really glad I followed my instincts. 

“Catch you guys later,” I say to my classmates, and Ari and I leave them staring.

“Thank you so much,” Ari says when we’re on our way to our dorm, sandwiches and canned drinks in hand. I laugh.

“I know you, Ari.” He grins at me. 

We sit together on our bed and eat our sandwiches. 

Our bed. I still get giddy every time I think about it. We decided the best plan was to push the two single beds together and put a full size mattress on top of them so there wasn’t a crack in the middle. We had asked my parents if we could use the mattress from their guest room. They had smirked and said, “We’ll see,” and then gone in together with Ari’s parents to buy us a queen sized bed as a wedding gift, because our parents are awesome. This past weekend (the day after our wedding!) our dads deconstructed the college-issue single beds and put them in storage in the Mendoza’s storage shed. It takes up almost the entire room, but it’s  _ our bed. _ And let me tell you, we made very good use of it the last two nights. I can hardly wait for tonight. In fact, I’m kinda hoping we finish up eating quickly so we have some time before our next classes...

“So, who were those people?” he asks. “New friends already?”

I pull my mind away from visions of taking Ari’s clothes off and laugh. “Maybe. I don’t know. One of the guys didn’t seem too cool with me kissing you, so we’ll see.” I shrug. “The girls thought you were the hottest guy they’d ever seen.”

He blushes. “Whatever,” he mumbles. 

“I’m serious! They were talking about you, and when you started walking over, they almost fell out on the floor. I think they thought you were coming over for  _ them. _ Poor things.”

This makes him laugh, which makes  _ me _ laugh. “What about you?” I ask. “Made any friends today?”

I’m teasing, so I’m floored when he says, proudly, “Actually, yeah.” 

“You did?” 

“Well, I don’t know. Maybe. This guy in my American History class. He came and sat next to me even though there were plenty of empty seats, and talked my ear off until class began. He’s from California. Here on scholarship. He said he came here to get away from home, because he’s bi and his parents caught him kissing a guy and...well.” I grimace. “He has a scar on his face from it. Guess it was a bad scene.”

“Damn,” I say. “We’re so lucky to have our parents.”

“We really are.”

“That’s kind of wild, that you already know so much about him. He just started telling you stuff?”

“Well, yeah. I sure as hell didn’t  _ ask _ him to start talking to me.” 

I laugh at the very idea. “Did you tell him you’re gay?”

Ari nods. “Yeah, I did. I mean, it made sense to, after what he said.”

“So he really  _ is _ a new friend, huh?”

Ari rolls his eyes.  _ “Maybe.  _ Don’t get your hopes up.” That makes me laugh. “Actually,” Ari adds, “I’m supposed to see him tonight. He asked me to meet him for dinner. And also either pool or a movie.” Ari sighs, like he’s completely put out, but I lift my eyebrows.

“Wait. He sits next to you even though there are a bunch of empty seats, tells you he’s bi, you tell him you’re gay, and he asks you to dinner and a movie?” Ari nods. “Ari!” I cover my face with my hands, unsure whether to laugh or cry. “You have a date!”

“I...what? No! I mean...no.” He furrows his brow. “I think he just wants to make friends.”

“One on one? Over dinner and a movie? Ari, love. Seriously?” I stare at him, trying very hard not to start giggling. He stares back at me, looking terrified. 

“Maybe not a movie. Maybe pool,” Ari says weakly, then it’s his turn to cover his face. “Dante! Do you really think he meant it to be a date? He must have seen my wedding ring!”

“How many freshmen are married?” I ask. “Especially  _ gay _ freshmen? If he noticed at all, I doubt he thought it was actually a  _ wedding ring.” _ Ari’s face is so horrified, I can’t help myself. I double over laughing. “Did you tell him about me?”

“I...started to? But then the professor came in and…”

“ARI!” I cry, and I’m laughing so hard, tears are streaming down my cheeks. “Oh my God. Third day of marriage, first day of class, and you’ve got a date with another guy. Is he hot?”

“Oh stop it. This isn’t funny!” Ari looks genuinely mortified, so I try to rein in my amusement. 

“On the contrary, love. It’s freaking hilarious.”

Ari flops down on the bed and rolls onto his stomach. I grab up the remains of our lunch and drop them on the bedside table, then lie down half on top of him and press my nose against his cheek. He groans.

“I’m such an idiot,” he says into the bedspread. I’m still laughing and trying not to. 

“You’re not an idiot, love. You just don’t know how sexy you are. I can’t blame this...what’s his name?”

Ari mumbles something that I can’t make out. 

“What?” 

He sighs deeply, then rolls onto his side so that we’re face to face. “Will,” he says. He looks like he’s about to cry, and I pull him to me. 

“Can’t blame this Will,” I whisper. “Or the girls from my class. But babe, I think you’d better admit to yourself that you’re gorgeous,” I kiss him, “and enigmatic,” I kiss him again, “and utterly amazing, before half the school is chasing after you.” 

“You’re not mad?” 

I laugh. “How could I be mad? You goofball. And you’re going.”

He jolts upright. “I’m  _ what?” _ he cries. “Dante, have you lost your mind?” Then, suddenly, his face contorts in horror. “Do you...want me to see other people?” He blinks rapidly. “Do  _ you _ want to…”

“Oh my God, Ari!” I sit up, too. “Don’t be ridiculous.” 

“But…” He shakes his head in confusion, and I love him so much I feel like I might actually start sobbing. I take his hands. 

“Look, Ari. We should make friends. I’ve been saying that…”

“I  _ know _ you’ve been saying that, Dante. That’s what I was trying to do.” 

“And you found someone who’s friendly, and interesting, and queer! You know there’s not a lot of us out there. We have to stick together.”

“You want us to be friends with a guy who has the hots for me?”

That really makes me laugh. “Um, Gina?”

“She’s not a guy.”

“So? Are you saying this Will is a threat?”

“Of course not!”

“Then what’s the difference?” Ari scowls, so I tug him closer to me. “Ari, half the people we meet are going to have the hots for you because you’re awesome.” He starts to protest, but I keep going. “And the other half will have the hots for me, because I’m also awesome.” He laughs. “And the other half will have the hots for both of us.”

“I think your math is off,” he teases. 

“We can’t avoid being friends with people who are attracted to us. And hell, we may be attracted to other people sometimes.” He narrows his eyes. “Seriously, Ari. We’re human beings. That’s where the whole commitment thing comes in. And the love, too. Like, even if we’re attracted to someone, we’re not going to love them the way we love each other. And we have a commitment, so....” I put one hand on the side of his face. “We’ve got to trust each other.”

“We  _ do  _ trust each other, Dante."

“So go make us a friend.”

“So you’re saying you want me to go on a date with this guy…”

“With Will, our new friend. Yes.”

“And tell him I completely fucked up and didn’t realize it was a date, and that I’m married, but my husband wants me to hang out with him so we can all be friends?”

I smile. “Exactly.” 

“Dante, you know there’s no way I can do that.”

“You can, Ari. You absolutely can.”

He shakes his head. “I can’t.”

“What’s the alternative? Stand him up? That’s hardly fair. You’ll break his heart, Ari.” Ari narrows his eyes at me and I bite my lip to keep from laughing again. “You are so damn cute when you’re annoyed with me,” I say. 

“You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?”

I try really hard to keep a straight face as I nod. I really am. I don’t know why, but the whole situation kind of thrills me.

“Dante,” he groans. “You’re the weirdest guy in the world.” I just grin at him and shrug. 

“You love me, though.”

“What if it’s not a date? What if he really just meant to hang out as friends?”

“He didn’t.” 

“But what if he did? I would totally humiliate myself…”

“So ask him.”

Ari looks incredulous.  _ “Ask _ him if it’s supposed to be a date? You  _ have  _ lost your mind.” 

“Ari, he’s obviously a fairly straightforward guy, since he told you his life story ten seconds after meeting you.”

“Reminded me of you, actually,” Ari growls, and I burst out laughing. “I actually said that, Dante. He said he believed in being upfront with people about his sexuality right off the bat, and I said, ‘Dante’s gonna love you.’ That’s when the professor walked in.”

I beam at him. “See? He’ll respect it either way.”

He thinks a second, then shakes his head. “This has got to be the most insane conversation we’ve ever had. And that’s saying something.”

I laugh. “Okay, love. Look, I know this is hard for you. But I really think you should do it. There’s no reason to forfeit a friendship because of a misunderstanding.”

“I know, I know. And you’re you, so you’re going to talk me into it.”

“You said yourself, I like talking people into things.”

He rolls his eyes, but when he looks at me, he smiles. “It’s strangely endearing.” He considers for a moment. “Hmm. Maybe I’m a masochist.” 

I fall into him laughing. “I’ll tell you what. When are you meeting him?”

“Eight o’clock. In the Commons. For pizza.” Ari covers his eyes with one hand. The drama is too adorable. 

“Perfect. I get out of class at 8:15. I’ll meet you there. You won’t have to talk to him for more than 20 minutes before I show up. You can handle anything for 20 minutes, right?”

He drops his hand and his eyes light up. “Maybe he’ll be late.”

I laugh. “Don’t count on it. I wouldn’t be late if I’d scored a date with the hottest guy on campus.” 

Ari glares at me, and I laugh again. “It’ll be fine, sweetheart. We’ll have fun.” Then I stretch out on our bed and reach up with one hand to tug on the front of his t-shirt. “Now, we have a whole hour left before class starts. C’mere.” 

He does. 

ARI

I cannot believe I let Dante talk me into this.

I walk into the Commons at 10 past eight, hoping beyond hope that Will changed his mind. About meeting me, about attending UTEP at all, whatever. No such luck. He spots me the minute I walk in and waves me over. 

Dante had better get here quickly.

I trudge over to him, trying not to seem as reluctant as I am. Will hops off his bar stool and pulls me into a hug, which is completely unwarranted as far as I’m concerned. I mean, we literally just met this morning. He lets his hand linger on my back for just a second too long, and I nearly groan. Any hope that this isn’t a date flies out the window. 

“I’m glad you came. I was afraid you weren’t going to show,” he says. 

“Here I am,” I say, and take a seat beside him. “Listen, I need to tell you something.”

“Sure! But first, you want a Coke?”

“Don’t like Coke,” I say. He furrows his brow. 

“Who doesn't like Coke?”

“I’m married.” I feel my face getting red. I hadn’t meant to just blurt it out, but then again, I’m me. Social grace has never been my thing.

He stares at me for just a second, then nods and looks down at his own Coke. He pushes the ice around with his straw.

“Married. O-kay. So...you want to keep this on the DL?”

I feel a surge of anger. “No,” I say, and I guess he picks up on my tone, because he looks up at me suddenly with alarm in his eyes. “My husband wanted me to come.” 

He lifts one eyebrow. The one with the scar. His eyes are sparkling. “Really? So it’s like that, then?”

“No!” I take a deep breath. “He made me come because he loves people — like, all people — and he wants us to make friends. And he thinks we should be friends with you, despite this....misunderstanding.” 

Will nods slowly. He’s looking at me like I’m a whole new species of human or something. I feel like I’m going to die of embarrassment. Finally he says, “He must really trust you.”

“Of course he trusts me,” I retort immediately. “Look, man. I’m sorry if I gave you the wrong idea. I’m not really used to people...I don’t know. Hitting on me, I guess.”

“I somehow find that hard to believe.”

I sigh. “Okay, well I’m not used to being nice to people who hit on me. I’m trying to make friends because Dante loves having friends. How’s that?”

He laughs.  _ “That  _ I believe.” He smiles, then. “And it’s really sweet. I didn’t mean to seem offensive. I’m just not used to seeing...healthy relationships, I guess. He’s a lucky man.”

“Wait til you meet him. I’m the lucky one. You’ll see.” 

Will’s face softens, and he nods slowly. “He sounds like a special guy. I look forward to it.” As if on cue, he looks past me and grins, and I feel Dante’s familiar arms snake around my waist. He puts his chin on my shoulder. 

“You must be Will,” he says, pulling one arm away from me so he can extend his hand. Will shakes it, smiling hugely. 

“I am. And you’re Dante.”

Dante puts his arm back around me, and I sort of melt into him. “So where’s the pizza?” he asks. “I’m starving. And let me just say, Art History is going to be amazing. Do you like art, Will?” 

Will laughs. “Yes, I do.”

“Well, I have so much to tell you guys,” Dante says. “We didn’t even go over the syllabus. The professor just jumped right into talking about art, and I’ve already learned tons that I didn’t know before. Did you guys order yet?”

Will looks like I feel — highly amused, and completely enchanted with Dante. “Not yet,” I say, and lean my head back so that I can kiss Dante’s cheek. 

Will’s already getting up. “Pepperoni okay?” he asks.

Dante nods, then says, “And a Coke and an ice water, please,” then he lets go of me and pulls a bar stool right up next to mine so that when he sits down, our legs are pressed together. “You didn’t tell me he was so good-looking, Ari. If I had known, I’d have suggested you stand him up.”

His eyes are dancing, and I burst out laughing. “Serves you right,” I say, weaving my fingers through his. 

“I’m proud of you,” he whispers, and he puts his forehead against mine and drops a kiss onto my lips. I smile. 

“Good. I think you should owe me a favor, by the way.”

He lifts his eyebrows and puts his lips by my ear. “Mmm. Anything you want, love,” he whispers, making my stomach flip over. 

Will comes back with our drinks. As he climbs back onto his bar stool, Dante says, “By the way. I picked this up.” He pulls a rumpled sheet of paper out of his bag. “It’s a flyer for a mixer the Gay and Lesbian Club is putting on this weekend. We should all go.”

“I’d love to!” Will says. 

“More friends?” I groan, and Will and Dante both crack up. 

“So tell us about Art History,” Will looks at Dante and smiles. Dante launches straight into a monologue. As he talks in his musical voice, I play with his fingers and let myself relax. 

We end up spending a couple of hours out with Will. We opt for pool over a movie, mostly because he and Dante are having so much fun talking, they don’t want to have to stop. I let them talk and quietly beat both their asses in pool. When we decide to call it a night, Will hugs us both.

“Thanks for being cool,” he says to Dante. “It’s been lonely the past couple of days. I really needed to make some friends, and I’m glad you...well, you handled this whole thing the way you did.”

Dante shrugs. “We want to make friends, too. And I can’t exactly fault you for being attracted to Ari.” He pulls me against him.

“Don’t go getting attracted to Dante,” I warn, wrapping my arms around him protectively. “I’m not as ‘cool’ as he is.” They both laugh. 

“I’m attracted to both of you, to be honest. But I completely respect what you’ve got going on. You have what everybody hopes they’ll find.”

“That we do,” Dante murmurs, kissing my temple. 

“So was I right?” he asks a little later, as he unlocks our dorm room door.

“I thought it had long ago been established that you’re always right,” I tease him, and he laughs. He pushes me onto the bed and climbs onto my lap, straddling me. 

“Will’s pretty cool,” he says. 

“Agreed,” I say, running my hands up his thighs. “But can we forget about him and everyone else now, and pretend we’re the only two people on earth?”

Dante smiles at me with so much love, it’s almost blinding. “You’re so fucking brave,” he whispers. When he kisses me, it’s fierce. Rough and messy. Possessive. We pull each other’s clothes off like we can’t do it fast enough. And then I keep him up until four in the morning, cashing in on my favor.


End file.
